


No Rest for the Wicked

by AriesOnMars



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesOnMars/pseuds/AriesOnMars
Summary: Being chained to L causes a good number of problems Light is prepared to deal with, but being denied sleep might be one that she isn't able to handle.





	No Rest for the Wicked

It's the sixth night when Light is near her breaking point. At first the light and the noise seemed like something she could ignore, just roll over and block it out, get enough sleep to be awake and alert and useful in the morning, but it wasn't that simple. L seemed to never sleep. She moved around the room at her leisure, at one point Light had found herself hanging half off of the bed where the other woman had wandered to the other side of the room as far as she could to look out the window to the city below. During the day the chain between them seemed like little more than a formality it was so long, but at night? At night it was far too short, it was impossible to ignore, and Light wasn't awake so she couldn't dig her heels in and keep L from dragging her around unless it was absolutely necessary to change position.  
  
"Ryuzaki..."  
  
"It's 3:27am, Yagami-san. Go back to sleep."  
  
Maybe it was spite more than determination that made her sit up, but either way Light settled in the bed to look at L. The woman looked no different than she ever did, black hair half spilling out of the hasty ponytail it had been pulled back into, face pale, eyes wide, and in the darkness Light could almost read the page she was staring at on the computer screen in the detective's pupils.  
  
"When do you sleep?" Light asked as she combed her fingers through her own hair and brushed it back from her face. There was another bed in the room, close enough that the chain would have been a comfortable length between them, but it was still made up in the exact same way it had been when the two had moved into the bedroom together. On the second day Light had slipped a piece of paper between the covers, a corner of it just barely seen even when looking at it from her own bed, and even now it was in the exact same position it had been then.   
  
"I go to sleep after you, and I wake up before you."  
  
"Ryuzaki, turn the computer off, I need to sleep," Light was trying hard not to whine and retain some dignity. She could suffer through being chained to the detective in front of everyone, she could handle bathing with L and only having the handcuffs removed for those few minutes where there was nowhere she could be hiding anything dangerous on her person, although she was never out of L's sight until the metal was clasped on her wrist again, and she could handle the accusations of being Kira barely veiled as hypothetical questions in front of her mother, but without sleep everything was becoming that much more difficult.   
  
"Then sleep, I'm not stopping you."  
  
"I can't sleep with the light and the noise you make," Light said. It was a brash moment, and she'd regret it in the morning, but she grabbed the chain and pulled it hard, and L toppled out of her position onto the floor. Before the detective could get her feet under her Light yanked hard again, pulling until she'd hauled the scrawny woman into bed with her.  
  
"What are you doing?" L asked, seemingly too limp and too unconcerned for having been hauled halfway across the bedroom, and she made no move when Light put her hands on her shoulders and pushed her into the bed fully.  
  
"I don't care when you sleep, but I need it quiet, and I need it dark. If you're that worried about it sleep with me, I'll even face you, but I--" Light paused and looked down at L, and she narrowed her eyes. "Has this been on purpose?"  
  
"I wouldn't be able to fully deprive you of sleep while your mother is working with us, she'd notice," L answered her far too easily. "But by decreasing the amount of REM sleep I'm able to observe you in an impaired state without overly obvious signs. It helps you care about your appearance and you've been hiding the circles under your eyes with makeup."  
  
"And has that told you anything?" Light frowned, but if L was going to lay there she was going to take it as something of a win, and she settled down into the bed again to face the woman as she relaxed again. The computer L had been working at dimmed without use, and Light hoped the screen would turn off soon.  
  
"If you were Kira it would be increasingly harder for you to maintain a sophisticated lie the longer this goes on."  
  
"How long are you going to do this to me?" Light asked. This close L's steady breathing was more of a comfort than an annoyance and she closed her eyes. There was a long stretch of silence, broken only when the blankets rustled as L turned to her side. Light didn't have to look at her to know the woman was facing her completely now, but the computer finally went dark and Light relaxed more fully once the light was no longer an irritant just beyond her eyelids.  
  
"I've wondered," L murmured just as Light was about to drift off, "Do you think Kira would attempt to seduce those who could be useful to her? It would explain Amane-kun's devotion."  
  
"Are you asking if I think Kira would seduce someone," Light sighed without opening her eyes, "Or if I would seduce someone, if I was Kira?"  
  
"Both."  
  
Light felt fingers brush her hair back from her face, L's thumb trailed over her eyebrow and along her cheek. Light could feel the jagged edge of her nail that L had been chewing on earlier against her skin. She might have a scratch in the morning, but it was hard to care when sleep was so close.  
  
"I don't know if Kira would seduce someone, but I wouldn't," she said softly as the darkness came. She didn't fight it.  
  
In the morning L was still beside her in bed.


End file.
